As shown in FIG. 1. the conventional lever type keyswitch 10a for notebook computer generally comprises a keytop 11a, a rubber cone 12a, a first lever 13a, a second lever 14a, a base 16a and a bottom plate 22a. The first lever 13a and the second lever 14a are in scissors arrangement and have respectively pivotal shaft 18a and 19a on lower end thereof and arranged within a recess 20a and 21a formed on top of the base 16a. Moreover, the upper ends of the first lever 13a and the second lever 14a are pivotally connected to the bottom of the keytop 11a and the rubber cone 12a is located to a region corresponding to the key pressing stroke of the keytop 11a. The keytop 11a, upon key pressing operation, is guide by the first lever 13a and the second lever 14a to depress the rubber cone 12a below the keytop 11a. The rubber cone 12a is collapsed to touch a circuit membrane 15a on the base 16a, thus generating keyswitch signal. However in above mentioned conventional lever type keyswitch 10a, the keytop 11a is liable to shake during the keyswitch operation.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a keyswitch, which has stable movement and is not shaken during operation.
To achieve above object, the keyswitch according to the present invention comprises at least a keytop, a rubber cone, a base, a bottom plate below the base and two levers arranged in scissors form between the keytop and the base. The upper ends of the two levers are connected to the keytop and the lower ends of the two levers are provided with pivotal shafts. The pivotal shafts on the both lower ends of at least one lever is projecting from an outer wall of the lever such that a dent is formed between a rear wall of the pivotal shaft and a bottom end of the lever. The base has a plurality of through holes corresponding to the pivotal shafts on the both lower ends of the levers and the pivotal shafts are pivotally engaged with the through holes. A clamping plate arranged atop each the through hole. The base has a hollow accommodating space below the two levers. The bottom plate has a plurality of through holes corresponding to the pivotal shafts on the both lower ends of the levers. The dents are fitted to an inner edge of the through holes on the bottom plate. The keyswitch of the present invention has stable movement and is not shaken during operation.